Antihéroe
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: Era una tarde cuando Squee regresaba a casa de la escuela. Echo un vistazo atrás para darse cuenta que efectivamente aquel trío lo estaba siguiendo. Asustado, apretó los tirantes de su mochila y optó por acelerar el paso. Solo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera de camino a casa.


**Antihéroe**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Era una tarde cuando Squee regresaba a casa de la escuela. Como los demás días este había sido uno aterrador y muy extraño. El pequeño Squee solo quería llegar pronto a su casa, en especial porque se sentía intimidado por un grupo de niños del salón de clases. Echo un vistazo atrás para darse cuenta que efectivamente aquel trío lo estaba siguiendo. Asustado, apretó los tirantes de su mochila y optó por acelerar el paso. Solo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera de camino a casa.

 **FLASHBACK**

—¡Suelta mi cabello!— La niña lo empujaba con las manitas mientras chillaba, pero él era más grande y no parecía inmutarse. Ese chico era muy molesto, siempre se metía con todos; incluso con él. Squee se quedó en su pupitre al lado de Pepito mirando como aquel par de niños se peleaban del otro lado del salón. De alguna manera le irritaba ver como aquel bravucón molestaba a la pequeña niña, pero le aterraba la idea de meterse. Squee nunca había sido muy valiente, eso todos lo sabían.

—Siento un enojo dentro de ti— Squee volteó asustado por la repentina voz solo para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos perturbados que extrañamente permanecían en calma, se sentía acosado por aquella mirada muerta. Su corazón volvió a la normalidad al reconocer a su compañero; el único que lo trataba "bien". —¿Por qué no haces algo?— Squee se quedó quieto sin saber que decir, tímido como siempre, más el otro sabía que aquel callado joven tenía unas inmensas ganas de ayudar; solo ocupaba un ligero empujón para atreverse. —Ten, puedes golpearlo con esto. Seguro eso hará que se detenga— Squee volteó y vio como Pepito le entregaba un pedazo de carne de res bañado en sangre. El menor se estremeció solo al verlo, ¿es que el otro estaba loco? ¿Qué diablos hacia con un pedazo de carne ensangrentado?

—¿D-De donde sacaste… eso?

—Iba a ser mi desayuno, pero creo que tus necesidades me resultan más interesantes y me hacen sentir el fuerte deseo de saber qué decisión tomaras, y si de llevarla a cabo, cuál será el desenlace de tu macabra acción.

—Eres raro…— Decía encogido en su asiento, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de él. A veces su "amigo", el único, o más bien, lo más cercano a una amistad que tenía, era bastante anormal.

Squee se quedó helado cuando Pepito le tomó de las manos sin decir nada y le puso aquel pedazo de carne fría, manchándole las manitas de sangre y haciéndole sentir terror internamente por el tacto extraño. _"Hazlo"_ , fue lo último que le dijo y lo volteó hacia aquel par de mocosos peleando.

El pequeño jovencito se armó de valor. Apuntó cuidadosamente, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando sacó la lengüita y ¡ZAS!, arrojó la carne con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bravucón. Se sentía bien, se sentía valiente, poderoso y liberado. ¿Había hecho algo bueno, cierto?

Sin embargo, algo de lo que carecía Squee, en muchas de las cosas, era de puntería. El pegajoso trozo cayó en la mejilla de la niña, dejándole el líquido apestoso de la sangre resbalando por la cara. Al menos había sido útil en el hecho de que el bravucón paró, claro, porque la infante salió chillando como rata por los pasillos.

El niño se inclinó y tomó la carne a sus pies y luego, con una mirada tajante, recorrió todo el salón en busca del "héroe" que había hecho tal cosa. Solo una persona parecía sospechosa. Un tembloroso Squee con sangre en sus dedos, casi llorando por lo asustado que estaba.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De alguna manera había acabado acorralado en un callejón. El líder mandó a sus bobos zombies a que lo agarraran de los brazos y lo paralizaran mientras él le pegaba en el rostro repetidas veces. Era un niño muy malo.

—Te vi, sé que eres tu el que intentó pegarme con esa cosa. ¿No eres muy listo, verdad?— Se reía mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire. Sus rodillas temblaron y quiso caer pero no pudo porque lo sujetaban fuerte. Un hilo de saliva cayó por su barbilla y los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Squee se sentía tan vulnerable, solo quería ir a casa y por fin sentirse a salvo. No era bueno ser valiente, no tenía nada de bueno sacrificarse por otra persona en apuros, no era bueno meterse en cosas que no le incumbían, pensaba, regañándose a sí mismo y soltando dos lágrimas mientras era golpeado.

—¡Vaya, que tenemos aquí!— Entró en escena un larguirucho joven, evidentemente mayor que los infantes. Un gótico adolescente escuálido y de cabello negro con una mirada tenebrosa y una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos. Los niños voltearon sorprendidos y Squee levantó la cabeza, lo reconoció enseguida y el dolor se fue, ahora lo invadía un terror agobiante con tan solo ver esa sonrisa. —¿¡Squee!? ¡Qué sorpresa, justo pasaba por este apestoso callejón cuando noté un ruido a lo lejos!— Mentía. Sus ojos furiosos, su sonrisa fingida, sus puños apretados, todo él mentía. Detrás de esa despistada voz amable sabía que venía algo muy malo, eso le aterraba y le hacía querer correr de ahí antes de que Jhonny continuara acercándose. —¿Qué estás haciendo con estos caballeros tan apuestos, Squee?— Se puso de cuclillas frente al líder y le sobó la cabeza con dulzura, sonriéndole y poniendo al niño nervioso.

De pronto, su mirada cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con sus delgados dedos rodeó hábilmente el cuellito del niño, apretando un poco y dejando a todos expectantes y asombrados a sus movimientos.

—¿¡Es tan pequeño y frágil, no es así!?— Decía jugueteando con el cuello del otro, poniéndole los nervios de punta y cambiándole la cara a una pálida y aterrada. —A veces me pregunto si algo como eso se puede romper con un ligero apretujón, ¿¡tú no!?— Preguntó al bravucón con una retorcida sonrisa al momento que encaja sus uñas en la tierna piel y apretaba con fuerza sobrenatural. Gotas de sangre brotaron de la piel y el infante lo tomó de las manos para intentar soltarse. Todo grito era ahogado por la fuerza de las manos de Jhonny, quien sentía un placer inmenso al ver como el aire se le escapaba de los labios. —¡Me encanta la cara que haces, es como si estuviera sacándole el aire a uno de esos pollos chillones que venden en la tienda de bromas! ¿¡GRITAAA, POR QUE NO GRITAS?!— Rugía furioso estrangulándolo con más fuerza, tratando de que el niño hiciera algún sonido tal cual fuera un juguete. La cara de Nny estaba roja, al borde de la cólera, con un rechinido de dientes y un gruñido seco que salía desde su garganta, esa sería la sádica imagen que vería el menor antes de dejar escapar su último aliento y caer al suelo. Los dos niños que sostenían los brazos de Squee hasta ahora se habían mantenido temblando en silencio viendo toda la escena.

—Creo que su amigo no era muy divertido…— Masculló sus palabras pateando con odio el cuerpecito, apartándolo de él con indiferencia. Luego, posó sus ojos en ambos infantes con una sonrisa. —¿Alguien quiere jugar beisbol?— Llevó lentamente una mano a su espalda sin perder el contacto visual y el temor en los infantes fue más fuerte.

Soltaron a Squee con lágrimas en los ojos y corrieron por sus vidas, el pequeño cayó al suelo adolorido. La única salida estaba a espaldas de Jhonny, por lo que los infantes pensaron que burlarlo sería fácil… pero no. El maniático homicida sacó veloz su bate con alambre de púas y dio el primer batazo al que más cerca estaba, rasgando su camisa y cabeza en el proceso. Rápidamente fue encima de él para seguir golpeándolo en la cabeza hasta desangrarlo y romperle el cráneo. —¡HOMERUN!— Gritó con una enferma euforia antes de echarse a correr detrás del otro que estaba a punto de escaparse. Sin embargo, Jhonny **jamás** dejaría que eso pasara.

Lo pescó de la camiseta y lo adentró de nuevo a las sombras del callejón. El pequeño chilló aterrado y Nny no dudo en taparle la boca de inmediato, pero, recibió una fuerte mordida a la que reaccionó con un simple _"¡Oww, eso duele!"_. No se pondría a vacilar, había algo más importante que un poco de sangre en su mano. Llegó hasta Squee con aquel pequeño tal cual fuera un gatito colgando de su mano y lo miró desde arriba. Algo tenía en mente.

—¿Qué haremos con este, Watson?— Fingió jugar a los detectives mientras más gotas de sangre bajaban por su palma. Vaya que las mordidas de aquel diablillo eran atroces. Squee se quedo quieto en la tierra, pálido y sin poder hacer ruido alguno. No quería acabar como sus compañeros de clases, por lo que solo se arrastró lentamente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared del callejón. —Yo en lo particular recomendaría que lo abriéramos y lo ahorcáramos con sus propias tripas, claro, dejando alguna nota deprimente. Espera… ¡Eso lo hice la semana pasada!— Se echo a carcajadas mientras Squee miraba los cadáveres y luego el rostro lloroso de aquel niño que momentos antes también lo había sujetado para que no escapara.

Sacó una pistola de su cadera y mientras miraba los grandes ojos de Squee le apuntó a la cabeza a aquella piraña monstruosa que no paraba de masticarle. Ambos niños se estremecieron del pavor y Squee se replantó en su cabeza si ayudar a alguien en problemas estaba bien. Había sufrido por ello, pero ahora la situación era muy, **MUY** , diferente. ¡Se trataba de la vida de alguien! Sentía la gran presión que aquel adolescente ejercía sobre su pequeña e inocente mente con tan solo una penetrante mirada. Cerró sus ojitos luchando consigo mismo entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y de nuevo, como anteriormente, reunió valor para tomar una decisión. Quizá esto era una prueba de Jhonny sobre la vida, quizá no era malo y era una clase de antihéroe que usaba métodos drásticos para sacar lo mejor de las personas. Squee tomó su decisión, y supo que era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en toda su vida. Perdonar a las personas que le habían hecho daño y con eso, otorgarse a sí mismo el perdón por haber pensado cosas tan crueles como que ayudar estaba mal. ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Había aprendido la lección! Lleno de valor volteó hacia arriba decidido y miró a un sorprendido Jhonny, quien aún seguía apuntando con el arma, soportando las mordidas y a la espera de su respuesta.

—¿Y si lo dejamos i…?

Un estruendoso sonido le aturdió las orejas y cerró los ojos de pronto. Una salpicada de sesos y sangre cayó en su joven rostro. Squee abrió los ojos aterrado al ver el cadáver colgando de la mano de Jhonny, con el cráneo partido y parte del cerebro expuesto resbalando por la muerta cara del menor.

—¡Upsi, creo se me resbaló el dedo!— Canturreó el adolecente disculpándose de forma inocente mientras soltaba el cuerpo ensangrentado y se sacudía la mano llena de sangre sin remordimiento alguno. —¿Dijiste algo?— Parecía tan sereno y alegre que un gran mareo lo atacó de pronto y tuvo ganas de vomitar… y así fue. Squee vació su estomago en aquel callejón y tuvo un colapso.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Cálido, si pudiera describir aquella sensación en su cara seria cálido y duro. Poco a poco fue despertando, parpadeando continuamente y llevándose una manita para tallarse el ojo. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

—¿Ya despertaste, dormilón?— Esa voz… ¿¡Jhonny!?

Squee abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido y que Jhonny lo llevaba en su espalda de camino a casa. Sintió como el terror apretujaba su corazón pero cuando vio como Nny volteaba y le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, una sonrisa que no muchas veces se veía, se calmó un poco y un leve sonrojo brotó en su inocente rostro por la cercanía con el mayor.

—¿Nny?

—Te desmayaste, tontito— Sonrió de nuevo y volvió su vista al frente. Ya habían llegado hasta la puerta de su hogar. Jhonny se arrodilló y Squee bajó, aquel desquiciado homicida tenía bastante cuidado con el otro; algo que no era muy común en él cuando se trataba de tratar con otras personas. Se quitó la mochila y se la entregó, el pequeño estaba tímido pero parecía que quería decirle algo. Nny se dio cuenta y lo animó dándole una sonrisa y una caricia en la cabeza.

—Gra-Gracias por… traerme a casa…— Susurró con un sonrojo viendo a un lado. Se sentía muy raro, pero también muy agradecido con el otro. Squee pensaba que a veces Nny era malo con los demás y les hacía daño, pero extrañamente con él no. Recordó como antes lo había salvado de un hombre que le daba miedo y lo había llevado a la parte trasera de un centro comercial. Tuvo mucho miedo, justo como hoy, pero Jhonny aparecía para salvarlo de sus miedos y ponerlo a salvo. ¿Eso era bueno, no?

Jhonny se puso de pie y se despidió para luego retirarse, dejando a un confundido y sonrojado Squee enfrente de su hogar. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que nacía en su joven pecho? Era cálido y le hacía cosquillas, moviendo todo su interior de una manera curiosa.

Sea a donde quiera que fuera Nny, esperaba que estuviera a salvo y nada malo le ocurriese. Squee estaba convencido, esa noche dejaría abierta la ventana de su habitación por si Jhonny necesitaba de nuevo alcohol o alguna bandita medica. Esa noche podría dormir en paz sabiendo que el otro jamás lo dejaría solo y siempre cuidaría de su pequeña existencia.


End file.
